Portable electronic devices often include internal storage (also known as embedded storage) which may be used to store user data. It is sometimes desirable to access the user data on the internal storage of the portable electronic device when the portable electronic device is connected to a host electronic device over a communication path, such as a universal serial bus (USB), Wi-Fi or Bluetooth connection.